halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valhalla
Compass and Description If anyone cares, by using Pan Cam's coordinates, I've verified that North is towards the level's coastline. Also, is it me or does the level description seem somewhat like a Curious George reference? DavidJCobb 02:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Earth? The main article states that the level may be somewhere on Earth. But this raises the question, if the level is on Earth, then where did the Forerunner structures come from? Go to the article with the mongoose theres a wierd structure in the background when they the two spartans are playing CTF, that structure looks like a The Library in Halo 2. *I never stated that it was earth, only it was a possiblity. Forerunner structures don't disavow the possibility of it being on Earth however, as the Ark is proof of Forerunner technology on Earth. We don't know anything yet about the origins of the Ark, so I kept my statement as a possibility. I changed my sentence about earth anyway. Regarding the Library statement, I have to disagree. Though forerunner could be different across different locations, the large structure in the mountains behind valhalla looks more like a retaining wall than a part of a library complex. It could have been used to keep back the flood, or environmental forces. I don't know, so I didn't say much about it. **Still, the Ark was buried, These structures obviously were not, they all have grass and trees growing around them, which would not be there if they were recently uncovered. It's been changed though, so I'll let it go at that Courier, Central Post Office 21:48, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ***And the Beam Emitter's purpose is specially designed for Halo-like worlds. Why should they be on a planet? Also the images shown are very far from the level as it is today, and even more far from the finished level. We would probably not recognize the level from the images in this article. 13:19, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Place is it possible that Valhalla is placed in where the Spartan-III's and Spartan-II's went after going through teleporter at Onyx in GoO?-SPARTAN-410 14:16, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Coincidence? Anyone else find it odd that there's a crashed Pelican in this level just like in Red vs Blue? Hunter-113 23:35, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :It may be a tribute or something. --ED(talk)(gaming) 21:31, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::If you'll go to the Halo 3 article you will notice that the Warthog has Puma on it somewhere and that is a reference to Red Vs. Blue. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I don't think so, because they arrived in a sphere not the ark.M.C. Spartan 16:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) M.C. Spartan Level Description? http://forums.halomods.com/viewtopic.php?t=59697 The crew of V-398 barely survived their unplanned landing in this curious gorge. 71.75.131.228 21:33, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Where's the Wraith? It's listed on the page, but I have yet to see it or hear about it in the Weekly Updates.--SpartansOnFire 22:50, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Or in the Beta... ::It was only in custom games. --MagickaMaster 23:30, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Base Anyone with the beta have a picture of the inside of the base? Ghost of Valhalla Witness I've discovered actual proof of the ghost! It also takes control of players, leaving the player with a blank screen as the ghost uses the players character to unleash chaos amongst the possessed player's teammates. I'll post the link for the video eventually or post the match in file share just look for: RadicalEdward2 Also, the ghost can duplicate itself, there were driver-less banshees,people bumping into walls without even knowing, falling vehicles(a warthog driven by the ghost fell out of the sky and landed on me). Btw, the possessed player's name was: DZ1214 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=284928497&player=RadicalEdward2 http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameid=284975359&player=RadicalEdward2 These links are the scoreboards from the match, as you can see DZ1214 was on the lower part of the chart due the countless betrayals and he constantly whined about not respawning yet and was the first to get killed near the pelican by unknown cause. RadicalEdward2 23:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Video evidence needed plz.Blahmarrow 00:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Object in space? I saw in the trivia section avout some kind of object in space. I've never seen anything like this, anybode mind telling me what it is?[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 23:39, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Ghost Experiences Is it just me or am i right in saying that the last part in the trivia section shouldnt be there, the part about the ghost experience on this level, it should just be left in the ghosts of halo article Very Strange Question Do you believe the phrase "curious gorge" is a reference to that monkey character, "Curious George"? The phrasing seems to be weird, otherwise.--Fluffball Gato 00:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Anubis 10545 01:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Curious george!!! Holy SH_T! That is an awsome monkey dude! HE"S EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Obsesive, no?Blahmarrow 00:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Check it out! Check it out! Click on this link and you can see Valhalla much better! http://infectionist.com/images/halo_3/panoramas/Valhalla/Valhalla.php. Can someone please put this in the article somewhere?! Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 18:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC)!!!! That was epically awesome. I don't know how to fit it into the article, though...--Fluffball Gato 22:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Equipment In the place on this map where the mongoose and the bubble shield are close together there is a UNSC tower that can be knocked over. What is it? please someone helpMushroom Quillr is my middle name... 02:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) It is a radio tower. They are in forge, in the scenery sectionBlahmarrow 22:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) 17C? Why does it say that it's rumored that it would be called Outpost 17-C in a Halo 4 RVB? Blood Gulch, Coagulation, and Hemorage were all 17-A why wouldn't Ragnorak still 17-B? Cory Jaynes (talk) 01:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC)